gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TevanoRCMP
__TOC__ Regarding removing content from your Talk page Good day sir/madam. I have noticed that you have asked one of my colleagues whether you can delete information from your Talk page. As my colleague has said, you are not allowed to remove any content from your talk page, but you can instead your Talk page so that the current content will not immediately be visible. If you wish to do this and require further assistance, please feel free to ask me on my Talk page (click on the "talk" link in my signature). Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:41, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Firstly, you will need to edit your Talk page and add either the "Archives" or "ArchiveList" template (whichever you prefer) to the top of your Talk page (above the table of contents, which is indicated in the code by ) by entering either or at that location. Secondly, you will need to select your entire Talk page code, except for the "Archive" or "ArchiveList" template and any information or personal greeting messages that you wish to keep on your current Talk page, such as the greeting and clocks that you can see on my own Talk page - though since you do not have a greeting message at the moment, you do not need to worry, and can simply select the entire page aside from the "Archive" or "ArchiveList" template. Thirdly, either cut and paste the code into a local text file on your computer, or just simply cut the code without pasting for now. Fourthly, you will need to create a new page on this wiki and name it "User talk:TevanoRCMP/Archive 1" (without the quotation marks). Finally, you need to paste the content that you cut from your main Talk page onto the new page and save it; a link to it should automatically be added to the "Archives" or "ArchiveList" template on your current Talk page once the new archive has been saved, unless you named the archive page incorrectly. :If you are confused, I can archive your Talk page on your behalf. If I do so, I highly suggest that you review the edit history of your Talk page so that you can understand what I have done; that way you do not have to rely on me if you ever wish to archive your Talk page again in the future. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:11, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::As you have requested, your Talk page has now been archived (except for this conversation, which you can choose to archive later if you wish). Since you did not specify which archive list template you wanted to use, I have used the "ArchiveList" template, as I believe that it suits your page better: if you wish to change the template, simply change the code at the top of the page to . As I said previously, if you were confused by my explaination, please feel free to review the edit history to see exactly what I have done, so that you are able to do it next time without my assistance (though I will happily assist again if you wish). Thank you. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:31, February 24, 2016 (UTC)